


A Christmas Paradise

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Reader Insert, Romance, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You were glad, and very grateful, that he had turned up here. You were sure this would be your best Christmas yet. QuatrexReaderSequel to Paradise on Earth
Relationships: Quatre Raberba Winner/Reader
Kudos: 5





	A Christmas Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best, but the past few days I’ve been battling the flu so I wasn’t in the best state of mind to write. I hope you’ll enjoy it still!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**A Christmas Paradise**

Las Ramblas were breathtakingly decorated at this time of year. Tourists and locals alike enjoyed the rather fine weather and the splendor of the christmas lights and decorated trees that lined the promenade. Even now, it was famous for the street artists and living statues that continued to show their tricks in the fading daylight.

You had little eye for it though, as your thoughts were still reeling from the images you had seen flashing by on the television screen in the cafe you had spend the afternoon at. Your steps were hurried as you continued on, your eyes a little glazed. 

You shouldn’t feel sad, you told yourself. You shouldn’t even feel angry. It had just been a summer romance. After all, you had been the one that insisted on walking away. Never mind that you couldn’t seem to forget his smile, this scent, the feeling and taste of his skin. Quatre Raberba Winner had left a mark on you. 

You hadn’t been ready yet. You had just returned to Earth, were still reeling from your break up. It wouldn’t have been fair. And besides that… you were such a far cry from the women that surrounded him on a daily basis. Women like that glitzy Catalonia socialite with the long, pale blonde hair, or Relena Dorlian who was all elegance and grace. You couldn’t even begin to compare to them.

You reached your parent’s apartment and pulled the keys out of your pocket, while carefully balancing the boxed cake on your other hand. The bag dangling on your arm contained presents and a good bottle of wine. 

You managed to open the door and went for the staircase, not willing to wait for the ancient elevator that crawled at a snail’s pace. Your mother was quick to open the door when she heard your footsteps in the hallway. Of course she had been waiting for you.

“Hola!” She greeted you with a wide smile.

“Hola,” you greeted back, while giving her a one armed hug.

“Let me take this.” She reached for the cake. “Take off your coat.” 

“Yes, Mama.” 

You hung up your coat and took off your shoes before walking into the living room, where your father was lounging about with his newspaper. A glass of brandy sat on the table beside him.

“Hola, Papa.” You kissed his cheek and gave him a warm smile. 

“Hola Princesa.” 

You went to put your presents under the tree and smiled warmly at the sight of it. It was, as always, decorated with colorful ornaments, little trinkets that your parents had collected over the course of their marriage. Looking at it always made you feel nostalgic. 

“I have wine for dinner,” you said, while digging the bottle from the bag.

Your father gave an approving grunt when he recognized the label. “Nice. Tell your mother to bring the glasses to the table.” 

Your father put the newspaper away and switched it for the remote. You inwardly winced at he surfed the channels until he came across your mother’s favorite entertainment show. Of course they were covering the yearly Commemoration of the end of the War, and had to comment on Quatre’s presence there and that the fact that Relena Dorlian had stuck to his side like glue throughout the event. 

People had been talking about the glittering diamond on her finger. 

You quickly retreated to the kitchen and opened the bottle of wine. Your mother wordlessly took glasses from the cupboard and waited until you had poured the dark red liquid. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked you in a low tone.

Of course you couldn’t hide a thing from your mother. She’d always know immediately if something was bothering you. 

You sighed and took a large sip from your glass. “It’s nothing.” 

Your mother raised an eyebrow at the way you were gulping down the wine. “Are you sure about that?” 

You grumbled and put your glass down. “Men are pigs.” 

She chuckled and patted your shoulder. “Sometimes they are.” 

You tilted your glass from one side to another, watching how the dark red liquid swirled around. “I have no right to feel angry.” 

Your mother gave you a confused look. “You are being very confusing.”

You smiled and shrugged. “I know. Let’s forget about it and get dinner ready.” 

You helped your mother prepare the soup and roast, while your father walked in and out with dishes to set the table. After dinner you prepared coffee and the cake, and settled on the couch. The atmosphere was warm and relaxed as you propped your feet up on the table and buried your nose in your book. Your father came to sit beside you and you leaned sideways.

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed your temple.

You abandoned your book in favor of snuggling up against him. You smiled and relaxed into his familiar scent. “All men are pigs, except for you.” 

He chuckled. “I’m glad you think so.” 

“Although there were a few times I considered you to be a pig too, Antonio,” your mother said dryly. 

He belted with laughter and squeezed your shoulder. “Your mother is always right so maybe you’ll have to rethink that.” 

You smiled and shook your head at their familiar and playful banter. It was always fun to listen to them rant at each other with affection. You hoped to grow old with a man you could have the same kind of relationship with. 

You sighed quietly as Quatre’s face flashed before your eyes. This was rather hopeless, you mused as you swirled the remains of your coffee around in your cup. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t seem to forget about him. The fact that he insisted on meddling in ESUN politics didn’t help matters any, as it meant he got a lot of exposure in the media. You didn’t get through a day without seeing his face on television.

You didn’t look up when the bell rang. It happened often that one of the neighbors rang the bell during the evenings for a quick chat with your mother. You finished your coffee and grabbed the book you had brought with you, very intend on burying yourself in the story. 

But your mother calling you from the hallway prevented you from doing any reading. “-Y/N-? There is someone here to see you.” 

You frowned as you looked up from your book. Whoever would come over to your parents place to visit you? You got up and walked into the hallway, very aware that your father was gazing after you curiously. Your mother was standing by the door, looking pale and strangely excited at the same time.

“What’s it, Mama?” you asked her.

She stepped aside and you stopped dead in your tracks, your eyes widening in shock. No! This couldn’t be… You blinked, not believing what you were seeing.

“Q-Quatre?” you whispered.

A warm smile broke out on his face. “-Y/N-.” 

“What are you doing here?” you asked, still too stunned to realize he was really standing there. He looked so out of place in your parents’ little hallway with his designer suit and the stylish over coat. You had almost convinced yourself he was just a figment of your imagination. 

“I wanted to see you,” he said while holding out his hand to you. “Do you have time to take a walk with me?” 

“Uh…” You gazed at your mother, who gave you an expectant look in return and propped her hands on her hips. She clearly expected you to go with Quatre. “Sure.” 

You pulled on your shoes and coat and stepped out of the apartment. Quatre offered you his arm, and you hesitated before taking it. You had no idea what to make of the situation. 

“It’s good to see you again,” he said finally as you stepped out onto the street. “How have you been doing?” 

The casual question threw you off even more. You had expected his attempt at polite conversation, but had no idea how to handle it. Six months ago, talking to him had been so much easier.

“Good,” you murmured. “And you?” 

He gave a smile and slowed his pace to an easy stroll, taking in the atmosphere of Barcelona at night. “I’ve been very busy.” 

You looked away from him and pressed your lips together into a thin line. Yes, very busy indeed, you thought bitterly. 

“Have you gotten used to life on Earth?” 

“Well enough.” 

Your short answer made him turn his head to look at you. The smile left his face when he noticed the look on yours, and for the first time you noticed a trace of doubt in his aquamarine gaze. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked you, while reaching up to rest his hand on top of yours.

You pulled your hand free from his arm and stepped back, ensuring a bit of distance as you pinned him with a cool look. “Why are you here, Quatre?” 

The frown made a line form between his eyebrows. “I wanted to see you.” 

You raised an eyebrow in question. “Really? Shouldn’t you want to be with the Foreign Minister?” 

Confusion was more than evident as his frown deepened. “Uh… no?” 

You gave him a skeptical look.

Quatre sighed and gave a small smile. “This is not going as I hoped.” 

It was your turn to be confused. What was he talking about?

He approached you and rested a hand on your shoulder. “Forgive me. I think I came here with the wrong expectations.” 

You watched in silence as he turned and walked away with his hands stuck in the pockets of his coat, the glow of the christmas lights overhead catching on his blond hair. You stood staring after him in confusion and shock. He had come here and was just planning to walk away?

“Quatre!” You set after him, skirting around a group of tourists that stopped to admire one of the living statues. “Hey! Wait up!” 

He halted and turned to look at you. You drew to a halt as you reached him and took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m sorry.” 

He gave a shrug. “It’s okay. I came here on a whim and shouldn’t have.” 

His words caused hope to flutter in your chest. “I… I don’t mind actually,” you said carefully. “It’s just that… You and the Foreign Minister have been all over the news.” 

“Oh…” Amusement lit his eyes and he chuckled. “I see. I can assure you that there is nothing going on between us.” 

You bit your lip and gazed up at him through your lashes. “I guess not, otherwise you wouldn’t have turned up here.” 

His smile was warm as he reached out to touch your cheek. “I should have contacted you to let you know I’d be visiting.”

You wrapped your fingers around his and held onto his hand as you pressed your cheek into his palm. The familiar feeling of his callused fingers against your skin made memories of warm days spend under the sun surface. It seemed like a lifetime ago, yet you could vividly recall how he had looked at you then. With warmth and amazement, because the attraction had been unexpected and incredibly strong.

There was still a bit of uncertainty in his eyes at this time.

You hurried to put it to rest. “I really don’t mind.”

His gaze warmed. 

“Actually… I’m glad you’re here.” You tightened your fingers around his. “I… I missed you.” 

“You did?” he questioned, while stepping closer to you. 

“Yeah…” you breathed. “I’m sorry for being a bitch. That was just jealousy talking.” 

He brought his other hand up to your face as well and your eyes drifted shut as he gently caressed your cheeks. “I’ve missed you too. I shouldn’t have let you go.” 

His lips touched yours gently and you were reminded of that first kiss, and were relieved to find the warmth that exploded in your belly was still the same. “Quatre…” 

He slanted his mouth over yours, the touch more firm this time, and you sighed in bliss. Your arms came up to wrap around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair. He was smiling when he pulled back, and drew you closer so he could bury his face in your hair.

“I’m sorry for walking away in Greece,” you murmured into his shoulder.

“You needed time,” he said while tightening his grip on you. 

You smiled and tilted your head back to look at him. The christmas lights above cast a warm glow over his hair and face and seemed to make his eyes sparkle. He looked just as gorgeous as he had been under the Grecian summer sun. And suddenly the realization settled. He was here. And he had come here to see you.

“I’m very happy that you’re here,” you said warmly.

He leaned in, resting his forehead against yours. “There’s no other place I’d rather be.” 

You pulled him down for another kiss and smiled against his lips. You laughed when he tightened his grip on you, pressing you up against him. He was wonderfully warm and the hard planes of his body were familiar. 

“Wanna come in and meet my parents?” you asked.

“That’s more than appropriate considering I stole you away from them.” He tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear. “Will you come with me afterwards?” 

You grinned. “Sure thing.” 

You reached for his hand and led him back to the apartment. There was much to be sorted out still, and you still had to figure out what everything meant. But you were glad, and very grateful, that he had turned up here. You were sure this would be your best Christmas yet.

**\- End -**


End file.
